Fallen Angels
by MakeRoomForCastiel
Summary: Brothers Dean and Sam Winchester's camping trip is completely ruined when an 'unnatural' storm leaves them trapped in their cabin, and leaves them something they never expected to see in their lifetime.
1. Shitty Weather

The storm shook the cabin Dean and Sam were sleeping in, the rain pouring down, sounding like the sky was pelting rocks at the roof. They did not expect this storm, matter of fact, the weatherman claimed it was going to be a sunny, cloudless day; perfect weather for camping. Or so they thought. Lightning ripped at the sky in bright flashes and the wind wailed, causing even the largest and sturdy trees to quiver and bend to its will. thunder rolled and resonated in their chests, like the heavy bass at a rock concert. It was not safe to leave the cabin at this point, the storm came so sudden, and it would be madness to try and drive in it. All they could do is stare at the window and wait for the storm to lighten up.

The rudimentary electrical work of the cabin no longer worked, lightning must have blown out the fuse. The only light came in flashes of the lightning, the only warmth was the heavy blanket that now they must share.

"Why didn't you grab the sleeping bags Dean? or any other essentials like.. I don't know... a flashlight." Sam curled up in the blanket, grumpily elbowing Dean who was hogging the blanket.

"Last time I checked, food was an essential."

"Beer and pie are not essentials ,Dean! Especially when you eat all of it you pig!"

"Hey now! I offered you a slice and you said no, don't you pin that on me, Sam. That was all you."

" I can't believe you convinced me to go on this trip in the first place... You know I hate camping... Now look where we are. In the middle of nowhere, in a run down cabin with no food or electricity, in the middle of a storm."

"Hey, you were more than excited to come along when you found out the history this place had, your nerd-ness is what got you into this, not me."

"What? Don't tell me you didn't choose this place for the same exact reason. To think that this place might actually be haunted, you were all in!"

"So what!? How are we supposed to look around now because of this damn storm...Our whole trip is ruined!" Dean kicks an empty beer bottle, grumbling unhappily as he stole back his amount of blanket. "Do you think I can run to the car and back? Maybe get some food and more blankets?"

"Dean you parked at the bottom of the hill, it's dangerous." Sam frowns a bit, considering all the possible disasters of running down a steep hill in the middle of a storm.

"It is worth a shot Sammy, we are going to freeze in here..or starve... which ever comes first at this rate."

"Don't be so dramatic ,Dean... you can get seriously injured. I hate your guts right now, but not enough for you to slip and break your neck. And it is Sam, not Sammy."

"Come on." Dean slowly stands up, grunting slightly from the stiff muscles he had from curling up to get more blanket coverage. " I am the big brother here, I gotta look after my family."

Sam rolls his eyes, scoffing " Stop trying to be a hero,Dean, we can manage for the night."

"No way, I am done sharing the blanket with you, we are adults Sam, it is wrong to be cuddling with my brother instead of a smoking hot babe."

"Oh shut up. If you are going to leave, at least be sure to watch your step... not that I care if you break your legs."

"Awww you care so much for me Sammy."

"It's Sam! As you said we are adults, I am not five!"

"Okay Okay..I won't call you that anymore... _ **Sammy.**_." Dean laughs and swings open the door, running out.

Dean briskly walked down the hill, his feet sliding in the mud and his pant legs coated in brown mush. "Gross, I should grab our bag of clothes too..." A bright flash of light filled Dean's vision and he let out a surprised yelp. Just a few feet in front of him, a tree got struck with lightning. A fire would have surely started if it were not for the serious downpour, Dean quickly walked passed the smoldering tree, just wanting to get to his car as soon as possible. Rain drops ran down his face repeatedly, running into his eyes and making it hard to see. "Crap, I can barely see right in front of me! How can a storm this bad not show up in the weather report!?" Another flash filled his vision, lighting up and reflecting his black impala. "There you are baby.." He rushed into the car and closed the door to get a breather. "Ok.. Made it to the car... now..what do we need... ok, sleeping bags...check...cooler...check..shit how am I going to carry this? The sleeping bags are going to get drenched..." He scramble to remove the food from the cooler, stuffing the sleeping bags there in the food's place " There...that will protect-" A loud thud came from the top of the roof of his car. "The hell!?" he went to open the door but something stopped him, the rainwater running down his car window was tinted red. and then there was another loud thud on the car and the next thing Dean knew, a body fell from the roof of his car, no, it was kicked off. A second body jumped off the roof right next to the limp body, lightning flashed and reflected what looked to be like a long silver blade. The body on the floor jumped into action, grabbing out a blade of their own, scrambling to get up. Dean was frozen in place, who the hell would have a knife fight in the woods, in a severe storm none the less? Should he call the police? no, his phone was dead, should he go and stop them? hell no, he was unarmed. He stood in horror as he realized something black connected to both of their back. Parachutes? Did they pall from the sky? what the hell!? No.. They moved differently, like they were connected. Another flash of light and the man on the ground jumped into action, lunging at the man, thunder rumbling when their blades clashed together. This was not a fight, this looked like a battle to the death! Dean, against his better judgment opened the door. "HEY! stop it!" one of the figure looked back at him, the other took his chance and stabbed him in the back. Dean ran forward "NO!"

The man fell forward, quickly spinning around and stabbing the other in the chest. A scream and a flash of blue filled the air.

" W-what the..." Dean stammered, staring at the dead body on the ground. " w-what the hell ?!"

The rain had slowed, the man left standing started to slowly walk towards Dean , limping. " it is not safe here human, you must leave." His gravely voice sent shivers down Dean's spine." There will be more, you must leave—" The man fell to the ground, his lower body not seeming to support him anymore.

Dean rushed over , not thinking about how the man just killed someone and that he was armed. " Hey man, you're hurt! We need to call an ambulance!"

"That will be useless. I do not have the human..." Coughs a bit before he continues " human anatomy required to be treated"

"What the hell are are you talking about? You are-" The black objects on the man's back began to move, causing Dean to jump a bit. Dean felt something soft rub up against him. Feathers. "What... What the hell are you?"


	2. The Divine Plan

Dean stared awestruck at the man in front of him, watching cautiously as the man who was stumbling around. "So...uh... what was with the battle royale back there?" He tried to keep a conversation going, following the other to make sure he does not fall again.

"It is none of your concern human. Quit Following me." The man grunts.

"Human? -Hey I have a Name yo'know!" Dean shouts

"Dean Winchester, son of John and Mary Winchester , elder brother to Samuel Winchester."

Dean's eyes widen " How did you-"

"Humans have easy minds to read. I know you mean no harm, but I must be going" The man grunted and leaned against a tree for support, blood dripping everywhere.

Dean rushed over "Well, I get that you are not human...But..I can't just leave you injured and all!" Dean stared at the man awestruck, wondering who and what exactly he was. Why was the other one after him, and are there really more of them like him. His mind just continued to flood with questions, which made the man somehow even more irritated.

"I am a warrior of God, Castiel, first off. As for your other questions, silence them, you are causing even more pain."

Dean frowned "A warrior of God? What the hell does that mean?! God isn't real!"

"God is dead." Castiel said plainly as if agreeing, his eyes focused on his surroundings. "and that is what is starting yet another holy war"

Dean tilted his head "...a holy war? So—"

" My brothers and sisters are killing each other to take God's place." Castiel cut him off bitterly "Now, I insist that you leave me be before others come to finish the job."

"Are you saying you are planning to fight in the condition you're in right now? Look at you, you can barely walk!" Dean rushed forward and blocked the man's path. "Now listen here. I don't care what the hell you are, or the fact that you have a stick too far up your ass to swallow whatever pride you have to let a 'human' help you out. You are injured, and you need help. . Story. So, are you going to follow me back to my cabin or am I going to have to lift your sorry ass up there by force."

Castiel stared at Dean as if he grew a second head " Usually you humans are more respectful when being grace by our presence."

"Well if you weren't such a stubborn pain in the ass, I would be a hell of a lot nicer. Now get your ass over here." Dean drapes the others arm around him for support and starts the hike up the hill to the cabin.

"You do realize you are putting yourself in danger correct?" Castiel mutters, seeming to give up on trying to reason his way out of the situation.

"I know, you sound like a broken record. I get it. Helping an injured ..whatever you are"

"Angel" Castiel cut in begrudgingly

"Yeah yeah. Helping an injured angel equals signing a supposive death warrant. Just relax will you? We will figure this out after we get you patched up.

They continue the rest of the hike in silence. By the time they reached the top, they were greeted by Sam throwing open the cabin door.

" Dean! Where have you been!? I was afraid you went off and broke your neck and I was just about to go looking for you when the storm lightened up and.." he trailed off, eyes wandering over to the man Dean was supporting. "What the hell?"

"I'll explain later Sammy, just go and grab the first aid kit okay?" Dean walked into the cabin with Castiel. " My friend here is injured and he need medical attention."

"We are not friends, human" Castiel cuts in, glaring slightly at Dean.

"Yeah yeah, acquaintances then. You happy? now just shut up and hold tight while we get you patched up."

Sam left the two to grab the first aid kit from under the kitchen sink while Dean slowly began stripping off Castiel's coat. " First date and I am already undressing you, boy do you get things done fast." Dean teased, laughing a bit at Castiel's serious expression. "I'm joking! don't get your feathers all ruffled up"

"Angels do not 'joke' Winchester." Castiel noted in a stern monotone voice.

"Just call me Dean, Cas."

"My name is Castiel, not Cas."

"Castiel is just such a mouthful to say, Cas is much easier." Dean laughs

Sam walks back into the room, first aid kit in hand. "Dean,you still have to explain what the hell is going on, bringing an injured...whatever that is."

"Cas is an angel Sammy. A real, stick in the mud..what did you Say Cas? 'Warrior of God'"

"That is correct Dean." Castiel nods. "But for the last time my name is Castiel, not 'Cas' I prefer that you do not use such familiar terms with me Winchester for your own good."

Sam's face sours "Angel's are not real, you cannot be serious."

"You have little faith Samuel." Castiel's eyes focus on the younger brother. "Angels are very real, as much as most things you humans believed to be fake. Werewolves, vampires, ghosts,demons- there was a reason humans have a primitive fear of the dark; monsters have just gotten more successful at hiding and hunting. You already have strayed of your path of becoming hunters of these creatures like your father and now deceased mother."

Sam scowls "How do you know that are mother is dead?"

"It is easy to read simple minds such as your own, but I am not in need of doing so because I have known your mother's death for quite some time, it definitely started the wheels to turn for the divine plan, however your father has caused a jam in the works" Castiel looks at both of the brothers"She was killed by a demon after all, it is basic hunter and angel knowledge, and you were supposed to follow in your father's footsteps and hunt down the demon that killed your mother."

Dean frowned deeply before looking over to Sam, who had just as much of a stoic face. "Our mother died in a house fire, it was a gas line."

"Is that what your father told you, you know deep down that wasn't true." Castiel's eyes narrow "The fire started in the nursery holding your brother. You remember Dean, your father shoving your little brother in your arms and telling you to get out of there...that fire was intentional."

Sam interrupted "Why are you telling us this anyway!? True or not you have nothing to gain from giving us this information!"

"Wait, if you know this you know where our dad is?" Dean interrupted "That son of a bitch abandoned us and now you are telling us that he is out there somewhere hunting some demon out on his own!?"

Castiel leaned back, exhaustion coating all of his features. "He is out there, where I am not exactly sure and I am in no condition to be looking for anyone." blood began to pool under the injured man. "As for why I told you Samuel..I suppose it was just a foolish hope..." he coughs, light beginning to dim in his eyes. " ..Hope that if the divine plan started up again, the pointless killings of my brothers and sisters would cease in heaven, that this holy war would finally end."

"Holy war?" Sam questions but Dean cuts in.

"What is this divine plan that you keep talking about!? Sammy and I are just normal people! There ain't nothin' 'divine' about us! Sam is a law student and I am just your everyday dropout mechanic!"

"It...It wasn't supposed to be like this, you were supposed to save lives" The angels body was beginning to go limp. "You were supposed to be more..you were supposed to be.." Castiel's voice trailed off, unable to stay conscious for much longer.

"Shit! Sam get the kit over here, we need bandages! Cas, Cas buddy keep talking okay? What were we supposed to become? HEY! Stay awake you stubborn son of a bitch!"

"...Hunters.." Castiel horsley forced out before falling unconcious.


End file.
